Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Timeskip (Eight Years Later)
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: The gang came back to Neo Domino City! Yay! The group is back, but there's a surprise lurking for them. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo can't believe it! It's-It's-It's Antimony! How did he survive the blast after the Duel with Yusei? Rated T for tragic background and the mention of "blood" (maybe). It's a Friendship Story, so humour is not shown so much in the story.


**The Timeskip (Eight Years after Episode 154)**

Yusei walked back to his residence after another long day at the Planetary Particles. Walking to his house, he turned to his left to say goodnight to his neighbor, Zora. The old woman smiled back at Yusei and said, "Same goes to you as well, Yusei." Yusei fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door. Next to the ramp stairway, there was his red Duel runner. He smiled as he walked over to the bike and started fumbling with the computer to check that his duel runner was working properly. '_Speed- Check, Duel Mode- Impeccable, Acceleration- MAX, Resistance balanced out.' _After saving and closing his computer, Yusei trotted upstairs to his room to pick up a picture. It was the 5Ds team, which consisted Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Bruno. '_Bruno…. Antimony_.' Yusei placed the picture back to pick up a of magenta visor. The right side of the glasses has been cracked off and scratched a few times. "_Come on Yusei, your friends are okay, so there isn't anything to worry about.' _He put the visor on his work desk and started to get ready for bed. Suddenly, a _PLINK!_ made Yusei jump out of his skin. '_Jeez, another email about how successful the Ener-D Reactor is… I'll check it tomorrow.' PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! PLINK! _Irritated, Yusei grabbed his laptop and scanned the recent emails.

"_Open the garage door please."_

"_Hey are you even responding?"_

"_Are you asleep?"_

"_Umm. Open Sesame!"_

"_Seriously some people are getting impatient."_

Reluctantly, Yusei walked downstairs and opened the garage. In response, three head lights blinded him and a jumble of voices all said: "HEY YUSEI! WE'RE BACK!" Elated, Yusei responded,"Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, Akiza… *smiles* Welcome Back!"

* * *

**Inside Yusei's Apartment **_**(or house? or residence? I can't tell the difference!)**_

"So you're staying staying here for a month? That's amazing!" Yusei said as he passed a platter of teacups and a teapot in the middle.

"Yup seems like it. Jack and I are dueling first thing after the break." Crow said as he took a cup of tea.

"Oh yeah Yusei. I left my Duel Runner back at me and Luna's penthouse back in because it needs some repairs, so I was wondering if you have any turbo vehicles around here." Leo said as he was sipping his tea. "Well" Yusei said. "I've had plenty of spare parts here, so I created, these. Don't worry, I tested them out, and they've worked just fine. Yusei withdrew two Duel boards, one blue with white stripes while the other one is red with pink streaks. "Yusei, it's perfect thank you!" Leo and Luna said in unison.

_CRASH! BOOM! _Thunder came in as the rain poured fiercely. "Aw, man! I wanted to Turbo duel against Yusei to see how far I can go" Leo pouted as he kicked the ground. "And just when I thought you've grown up." Luna said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance "Well since we're rained in, and they're some extra rooms around here, you guys can go get the futons." Immediately, prepared While Jack, Akiza, Leo, and Luna got their rooms prepared, Crow, who was already finished, laughed as he withdrew a picture from Yusei's bookshelf. "Yusei, I remember this so well. It's us and our pupil." Yusei walked over to Crow and smiled. On the picture, There was Yusei and Crow (note: This was taken 3 years ago) and in the middle of the picture, there was an eleven-year old boy with a white jacket and pants. the border of the jacket was red, and around the bottom of the jacket, there are three stripes, red, yellow, and blue. The shirt was blue and read _Duel Prodigy._ His hair was whipped to the left and was royal blue while his yellow bangs were in a shape of a bundle of bananas and whipped right. Above his head, he was holding a trophy which read _Youth Turbo Dueling Championship- 1st Place._ The boy was laughing as Crow ruffled his hair, and Yusei was smiling, with a new helmet behind his back with a red bow on top. On the very bottom right hand corner, a little writing said: _The Path is Clear For Me. I Know What I Must do. -Yugo. _"I wonder how that little banana- brain is doing" Crow said as he placed the picture back.

* * *

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! "Anyone in there? Hello?" _Yusei signaled everyone to hide, and less than 30 seconds, they were completely dispersed around the house. Yusei Opened the door and peeked out. Outside, there was a man around his mid- twenties (like Yusei) and had blue shoulder length hair and indigo eyes. His attire is a white and blue colored jacket with a yellow trim, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. With a large smile, the boy waved his hand and said, "Hi Yusei, can I come in? It's freezing out here." The sound of his voice immediately made him break into sobs. Yusei turned around and yelled, "GUYS! ANTIMONY'S ALIVE!" Everyone got out of their hiding place to see Bruno dripping wet.

Everyone just started at the blue haired boy until Jack surged up towards him with a fist aimed for his gut. A loud "ompf" came from Antimony, but he didn't react. Still remaining stoic, he pushed Jack with, what seemed like, inhuman strength. "Thanks for the gesture Jack. Now could I please have a towel?" Jack walked to another room to find a towel, still giving glances at Bruno. When Jack finally closed the door, Antimony doubled over in pain, clenching onto his stomach. "Man, that guy can punch" Antimony groaned. Before anyone else could talk, Luna said, "Yusei told us that you were a robot, so then why do you look eight years older? How did you feel Jack's punch? How did you escape from that Black Hole?" With a loud sneeze, he asked, "Should I explain this to you guys?" Their responses were simple as Jack threw him a towel, "Yes."

"Do you want the long version of the story or the short version" Antimony asked while he accepted the cup of tea Yusei gave to him. "Take your own pace, Brun-er sorry, Antimony" Yusei said.

"Very well then" Antimony paused to take a sip from his tea. "Let me tell you eight years ago, after our battle Yusei. And please, just call me Bruno because that's who I am now."


End file.
